Room for One More
Room for One More is episode twenty-one in season six of Full House. It originally aired on April 6, 1993. Opening Teaser Joey shows Nicky and Alex their new tricycles. But while they understand how to ride them, they don't understand how to pedal them, which Michelle picks up on. Summary Danny reluctantly agrees to allow Stephanie and Michelle to babysit Scruffy, a neighbor's pet pot-bellied pig, which becomes a problem as he wreaks havoc around the house. But Danny gains an appreciation for him when he alerts everyone to a fire in the oven, and it is put out before it could spread. At the same time, toilet-training the twins makes Jesse and Becky reflect on how quickly they are growing up. As a result, Jesse misses having babies in the house. He tries to prove to Becky that he can handle having another baby, but there are complications in his mission – one of the twins is sick, and chaos is on the air on KFLH when Jesse and Joey do an episode of their radio show in their home recording studio, where D.J., Kimmy, and Steve help the wrestling team promote a rap they came up with, and when Jesse hears the rap over the radio while taking care of the boys, he decides to go down to his studio and confront everyone. Quotes the teaser: Joey shows Nicky and Alex their new tricycles as Michelle watches. Joey: R. Lee Ermey Alright, soldiers! Listen up. These are your new tricycles. They can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. Michelle: Joey, just let 'em ride. Joey: voice Alright gentlemen, start your engines! [They get on their new rides and ride them into the living room, using their feet!] Michelle: Didn't you guys ever hear of pedals?! Joey: Worked for Fred Flintstone: Yabba dabba doo! Twins: Yabba dabba doo! Michelle: I love those guys. ---- Danny: Jesse comes in the living room Oh, good; I'm sure Jesse will agree with me. Jess, do you want to live in the same house with this pig? Jesse: Danny means Joey Well, it's been six years. I'm getting kind of used to him. Danny: points to Joey Not him. smile fades as he points to Scruffy Him. Jesse: and Joey turn to look at Scruffy before Jesse jumps a little onto Joey Bah! Stephanie: Uncle Jesse, how can you say that? He's adorable. ---- and two other guys from the wrestling team do a rap in the studio. Steve: the other guys Hit it! start beatboxing. Yo! Half nelson, full nelson, pin, and reversal! Gonna do it all, 'cause... Team: ...this ain't no rehearsal! Steve: Headlocks, scissor locks, gutbusters too! Team: And if it takes an eye gouge, that's what we'll do! to a zoom-out of a toy radio in the boys' nursery, as the beatboxing shocks Jesse. Kimmy: Hey, who's spitting on me?! Steve: Nobody's spitting on you! all talk over each other as Jesse shuts off the radio, and puts Alex to bed. Jesse: Here you go, son. You go to sleep, while I go downstairs and kill your Uncle Danny. ---- comes downstairs to the basement studio to alert everyone about the fire in the kitchen. Danny: Grab that porker! everyone chases the pig, except Jesse and Joey. Jesse: the radio, sounding like a horse-race caller And... they're off. Coming around the first turn, it's Scruffy by a snout. If anyone has a big tranquilizer gun or a big Kaiser roll, please give me a call. ... Danny catches it... OK, I hope you enjoyed that little bit. It's called, Danny 'Get the pig outta here!' Danny: He's outta here. I'm taking him to a shelter or a "home for the wayward hog" or something like that. Trivia This is the second time when the main dish catches fire in the oven (the other time is the turkey in "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" 1.9). Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes